You Weren't Kidding
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Remember the comment Trek made about having made dozens machines like his earthquake machine? Well, the boy genius has finally made a list of all of them. Come and see what Trek has in store. Please R&R. I do not own TKR.


**You Weren't Kidding**

**A/N: Hello, this is my first Team Knight Rider fic. This is set after Trek's comment at the end of Apocalypse Maybe. Tell me what you think of it please!**

"Hey, has anyone seen Trek?" The blond leader of TKR asked as he took count of his team all sitting around the center console of the situation room. Jenny Andrews shook her black-haired head while Erica West gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I saw him sitting in his room writing something when I went in and told him about the meeting." Duke de Palma commented leaning forward in his chair.

"He's on his way Kyle." The silver SUV, Dante, told Kyle Stewart.

"Thanks Dante." On cue the young Trek Sanders walked in. Placing three pages of notebook paper in front of Kyle, he took his seat.

"What's this?" Kyle asked as he skimmed through the pages of scribbled handwriting and rough sketches.

"All of the harmful inventions I could remember that I ever designed." Trek answered running a hand through his hair.

"You mean you weren't joking?" Duke asked bewildered staring at the young genius. Trek shook his head.

"Wow Trek, never knew you had such a mean streak." Erica commented as she looked at one of the pages. "Here's a design for a molecular demolisher. Now I'm no genius, but that sounds pretty dangerous."

"It is." Trek explained. "Basically what it does is it takes the molecules of a carbon source and demolishes them."

"Trek honey, when you say carbon sources, does that also include human bodies?" The red sports car Domino asked.

"Actually, that's exactly what it was meant to demolish." Everyone in the room looked at Trek in utter amazement. "What? When I designed it I was being bullied really bad."

"Bullied?" The voice of Kat cried in utter disbelief.

"Yes Kat, I was bullied. Genius kid shows up at MIT and makes the entire senior class look like fools."

"Didn't the teachers try to stop it?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, and all it did was throw fuel on the fire."

"What about this molecular transporter?" Duke asked peering at the page. "This sounds pretty harmless."

"It can be harmless, but when I designed it, I had the intention of transporting tacks onto my teacher's chair." Trek smiled while Duke hung his head.

"What's this B56-8g engine design?" Jenny gestured to the rough sketch on one of the pages.

"Well, you've got three hours for a five hour drive." Plato said in a poor imitation of an old mans voice.

"Translation?" Erica asked, giving Trek an I-don't-understand-Plato look.

"There used to be a show called Hardcastle and McCormick. Milton C. Hardcastle was a retired judge that took Mark McCormick, who was a paroled car thief, under his wing. In order to make it back to his parole meeting, McCormick had a five hour drive that he had to make in three hours." Shaking his head at his vehicles antics, Trek continued. "I designed that engine when I was sixteen, and had a thing for speed. Unfortunately, the engine was too powerful. I ended up blowing up the whole car and half the garage. That little stunt landed me in the hospital too with second burns."

"Ouch." Kyle winced in empathy. Peering closer at the page, Kyle noticed several eraser marks. "Trek, what's this?"

"Just some ideas I had floating around in my mind while I was in the hospital." Trek leaned back in his chair. "I also have some ideas about ways we can adapt the engine to our cars."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." The black truck Beast announced appearing on the screen. "So how soon until you can install my new engine?"

"As soon as F.L.A.G. gives me the okay and I work out the bugs so you don't explode." Trek grinned.

"That might not be so bad though." Duke commented under his breath.

"I heard that." Beast growled.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Kyle told the duo. "Trek, are sure that this is it?"

"That's all I can remember, well at least everything I can remember that went missing." Trek said.

"Went missing?" Erica clarified.

"Well yeah, over the years people have stolen my inventions. Those ideas on the papers are some of the most dangerous one that have been stolen." Trek answered in a kind of laid back attitude.

"So there's a chance that we'll see these out in the field?" Erica asked.

"More than likely, I mean someone like Mobius would love to get his hands on some of those ideas." Trek sank into the back of his chair.

"Trek, do me a favor and start figuring out ways to disable all of these." Kyle told Trek before he left the situation room.

"Yes sir. Anyone want to help me?" Trek asked his remaining audience.

"I'll help Trek." Kat told the young genius.

"Count me in." Domino said.

"I might as well help too." Dante joined in with a bored tone of voice.

"Don't leave me out of the party." Beast joked.

"I assume we can count you in, right Plato." Jenny asked.

"You are correct sir." Plato chimed.

"I've got nothing better to do. I'm in." Erica stated. Duke gave a nod of agreement.

"Great, then let's get to work." With that the little group started the long process of delving into the great unknown of Trek Sanders mind.

A/N: So what do you think? Don't forget, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
